Гамбит Джокера
by Zabbie Q
Summary: Джокер пытается использовать другую тактику, чтобы убедить Рейку покинуть Precure и уехать в Великобританию - и это может сработать.


A huge THANK YOU to Анита10 (Anita10) of Ficbook, the self-proclaimed Jokarei patriot, for her translation of "Joker's Gambit"! This means a whole lot that you'd do this!

Be sure to check out her _Smile Precure_ fics!

* * *

Роскошный синий костюм Cure Beauty исчез, словно осколки стекла, и Аоки Рейка стояла перед Джокером в обычной одежде, но не в той форме для стрельбы из лука, которую она носила, когда он ее нашел. Джокер думал, что боль будет более острой, если она будет в своей элегантной синей школьной форме.

Она осмотрела себя, ее бледное лицо было окутано холодным потом — что загнало её в ловушку Джокера ещё больше.

— Это твой ответ, верно? Миссия выполнена! Окончание с высоким баллом! — сказал он с торжествующей усмешкой. — Ты больше не Precure.

Он изменил огни для драматического эффекта. Рейка ничего не сказала, делая самые маленькие вздохи для воздуха. Ее ноги качались и она упала на колени, охваченная отчаянием.

Джокер хихикнул, но он сопротивлялся большой волне хохота, которая грозила вырваться. У него будет время для этого позже. Теперь ему нужно нанести последний удар, прежде чем она сможет прийти в себя и избежать темное влияние этого измерения на ее пойманный в ловушку разум.

Джокер вызвал шпагу между кончиками пальцев, ту самую, которую он использовал во время их последней битвы. — Все кончено, Cure Beauty, — улыбнулся он своему павшему врагу.

Он почти сожалел о том, что ему придётся её убить. Такой достойный противник, как она, не появлялся на каждой обреченной планете: воин с умом, чтобы угадать его боевую тактику, и с силой, чтобы сражаться с ним один на один (даже если эта противная фея, меняющая форму, помогла ей она довольно долго держала себя в руках). Найти оба эти качества в девушке, которая по меркам Земли и Мерхенланда (и, может быть, по стандартам Bad End), обладала замечательной внешностью, дающая ей право называться Precure Beauty, превращали Рейку в ходячее противоречие. И противоречия стимулировали интеллект Джокера так, как могли немногие другие вещи.

Если бы он мог удержать ее немного дольше, он бы предпочёл больше узнать о том, как ее блестящий ум работал за этим симпатичным лицом.

Но Император Пьеро также находил свою императрицу прекрасной, и это не помешало ему казнить ее, когда он обнаружил Арлекина в королевской спальне. Императрица Коломбина обладала чарующим ликом, способным соперничать с любой принцессой из сказки, но симпатичная внешность не спасла ей жизнь после того, как она приняла лесть и симпатию близкого друга её мужа. Если Пьеро не пощадил женщину, которую обожал, почему Джокер должен пощадить врага?

Джокер приготовил свою шпагу, уже представляя последнее дыхание девушки. — Спасибо за веселье, которое ты дала мне за наше короткое время вместе, — сказал он тихо. Часть его имела это в виду.

Темно-синяя голова Рейки внезапно поднялась. — Подожди.

Удивление на мгновение вытеснило смертельный удар из его сознания, когда Рейка посмотрела на него через плечо, ее голубые глаза были чуть более ясными, чем минуту назад.

— Что-то не так в том, что ты сказал, — заявила она гораздо яснее, чем следовало бы думать в ее нынешнем состоянии.

Джокер улыбнулся и поднял клинок между длинными пальцами. — О? — ответил он певучим голосом. — Говоришь, что действительно хочешь остаться и разочаровать свою семью? И упустить эту редкую возможность продолжить свое образование после всего чем они пожертвовали, чтобы поощрять тебя в учебе?

Выражение ее лица дрогнуло.

Джокер слегка хлопнул другой рукой по своей бледной щеке, придавая лицу выражение шока и упрека. — А твои друзья — после того, как они побудили тебя следовать своей мечте, ты останешься в Японии, чтобы продолжать играть в волшебные переодевания?

Как только ее глаза сузились, он понял, что совершил ошибку. Она поднялась на ноги — он мог видеть отчаяние, отражающееся на ее лице, но она медленно возвращалась к прежней себе. Если бы ее выживание не означало сопротивление его хозяину, Джокер мог бы позволить себе признать, что восхищался ее стойкостью.

Она протерла свой гладкий лоб, размазывая немного пыли по ее прекрасному лицу. — Вот чего я не понимаю, — пробормотала она. — Как поездка в Великобританию… означает уход из Precure?

Он ткнул кончиком шпаги в указательный палец. — Да ладно. Я думал, что ты умная. Ты не можешь бороться с командой, находясь на другом континенте.

Однако она покачала головой, изо всех сил пытаясь думать. — Но… Британия может нуждаться в Precure. Улыбки людей должны быть защищены и там тоже, — медленно произнесла она, и ее глаза стали еще пристальнее. — И у нас есть Код Книжной Двери, так что я все еще могу видеть своих друзей, когда бы я ни захотела… и вернуться в Японию, чтобы сражаться в кратчайшие сроки…

— Ну… — Джокер колебался, его разум лихорадочно искал доводы. — Разные часовые пояса могут-

— Можно позаботиться о том, чтобы мы составили хороший график и нашли способ как лучше связываться друг с другом, — ответила Рейка. Струящийся свет упал на ее ставшее спокойнее лицо. — Так что поездка в Британию ничего не изменит… — ее рука медленно потянулась к её Smile Pact.

Джокер выпрямился как палка. Время для другой тактики!

Он посмотрел в ее голубые глаза, за которые злые мачехи готовы были бы убить, чтобы присвоить их себе или своему уродливому потомству, и внезапно у него возник план нападения.

Джокер осознанно рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по груди.

* * *

Она должна была сначала напасть, а потом задавать вопросы, как только он прервал ее стрельбу из лука. Однако с того момента, как Джокер забрал ее в этот цирковой шатер, в ее разум проник туман, из-за которого ей было трудно делать больше, чем просто слушать его неотразимый голос. Теперь, когда она изо всех сил пыталась восстановить свою сообразительность, сладкие речи были заменены странным смехом.

Рейка заставила свой разум выйти из отчаянного тумана и сосредоточиться на ярко раскрашенном монстре. Он был худой и высокий, что делало его похожим на оживленную лапшу, когда он выполнял волшебные трюки. Его трёхцветные волосы достигали трёх концов таким образом, что подходящим образом напоминали колпак шута, в то время как две пряди темно-пурпурной челки свисали перед его белой полумаской и почти касались его плеч. Обнаженная часть его бледного лица выглядела юной. С его маской было трудно понять его настоящий возраст, но что-то в нем было от подростка. Был ли он вечно молодым, как подросток Питер Пэн?

Его смех определенно звучал незрелым прямо сейчас.

Она покосилась на него. — Что тут смешного? — она потребовала.

Он закрыл свои черные глаза, откинув голову назад, он захохотал. — Как ты и сказала, Beauty! — воскликнул он радостно. — Поездка в Британию не разлучит тебя с теми, кто тебе небезразличен, так что же можно сделать, чтобы удержать тебя здесь?

— Ну, я должна… — Рейка изо всех сил пыталась вспомнить. У нее было бы меньше времени на её друзей, но они могли прийти к ней в гости и наоборот. Она не сможет увидеть свою семью, не раскрыв секреты библиотеки, но видеть их издалека будет лучше, чем ничего. Плюс не было никаких оснований полагать, что воины Bad End будут атаковать Японию вечно. Они могут когда-нибудь напасть на Англию, и она будет там, чтобы остановить их…

…Но они уже много раз нападали на Японию. Джокер, возможно, мог бы посоветовать другим генералам Bad End осушить страну третьего мира или город, ставший жертвой стихийного бедствия. У них было бы меньше противников, но по каким-то причинам они всегда нападают на родной город Precure. Должна быть причина на это. И до тех пор, пока они продолжают посылать Аканбе туда, где живут Precure, Precure должны побеждать их.

Рейка стиснула зубы и сосредоточилась. -…Я должна… Продолжать сражаться с тобой, — ее пальцы сжали ее круглый Smile Pact. -…Джокер, — сказала она более твердо.

Новая волна смеха вырвалась с губ паренька-шута. Цирковой шатёр, казалось, мерцал вокруг них, когда он согнулся пополам.

— О, хо-хо! Теперь я все ясно вижу! — он закричал, сложив руки вместе. — Наконец-то свет пролился на твоё истинное «я», Cure Beauty!

При этих словах, остальная часть шатра погрузилась во тьму, как будто он повернул переключатель. Только один прожектор светил на них двоих. Рейка прикрыла глаза от яркого луча — и вдруг Джокер оказался рядом с ней, улыбаясь ей. Его широкие губы сжались, подавляя затихающее хихиканье. Его черные глаза превратились в веселые щели.

— Оставь это, чтобы у меня мурашки побежали по коже, Beauty-сама! — воскликнул он. Он обнял себя и поежился от волнения. — Я никогда не был так польщен за всю свою жизнь, ты хитрая девчонка.

Beauty-сама? Рейка отступила назад, инстинктивно подняв руки. — О чем ты говоришь?.. — она начала говорить, но столкнулась с чем-то.

…И этим чем-то оказался Джокер, телепортировавшийся за ней. — Может быть, — прошептал он, когда его черные ногти скользили по рукавам ее школьного синего свитера, который она носила поверх школьной формы. — Настоящая причина, по которой ты хочешь остаться и сражаться, заключается в том, что это единственный способ увидеть меня?

Рейка почувствовала как побледнела. Она бросилась вперед, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Ч-что? Почему ты думаешь…

Джокер потянулся за его спину, и в следующий момент он протянул ей букет блестящих красных роз. Он слегка поклонился, и его черные глаза наконец расширились, чтобы пристально посмотреть на нее.

— Это прямо как из сказки, — насмехаясь, сказал он. — Красавица, влюбленная в чудовищного (но не менее красивого) злодея, — он дул на цветы, и красные лепестки рассеялись, уловив внезапный ветерок, обвивая девушку. — Как будто мы созданы друг для друга.

Рейка поняла, что она пялится на него. Она сузила глаза, сжав челюсть. Если бы только было легче думать…

— Ты искажаешь мои слова, Джокер, — сказала она, сжимая руки. Он зашел слишком далеко!

— Тебе не нужно смущаться. На самом деле, для меня большая честь, что у ледяной воительницы есть «огонёк»* для маленького старого меня, — в его руке появился элегантный бумажный веер и он обдул свою шею, которая испускала пар из его фиолетового воротника. Он радостно делал пируэт на вздернутых носках его ботинок, как ребенок, который не может сдержать свою энергию. — Лучница была поражена стрелой Купидона?

— Я не чувствую ничего подобного! — она возразила, теперь её лицо пылало. — Ты мерзкий демон и жуткий парень!

Он мгновенно прекратил свои вращения, заставив трехцветные волосы подпрыгнуть, и ухмыльнулся. — Все в порядке. Я знаю, что несчастные влюбленные должны говорить загадками и шепотом, а твои символические протесты — всего лишь способ выразить свою беззаветную привязанность, дорогая.

Ее живот скрутило от прозвища, произнесенного так небрежно; Были ли ему хоть немного стыдно?

Она закрыла глаза, игнорируя его злорадную улыбку. Нет, он обманывал ее, разыгрывая из неё дурочку. Она должна была держать свой ум в ясности и сохранять спокойствие.

— Почему бы тебе не прекратить свои игры, Джокер? — тихо сказала она, осторожно протягивая руку к своему Smile Pact и-

— Кто играет в игры? — невинно спросил он.

В следующее мгновение поглощающая тьма растаяла, и мягкий розовый свет заполнил пустое пространство вокруг них. Джокер теперь стоял слева от нее, колода карт перекидывалась между его рук.

— Очень хорошо, — промурлыкал он. — Я принимаю твою «масть», дорогая, — Червовая Королева поднялась, и он осторожно вынул ее. Остальная часть колоды исчезла и Джокер опустился на одно колено.

К ужасу Рейки, маленькая черная коробка появилась на его ладони поверх Червовой Королевы, и она обнаружила, что смотрит на сверкающее кольцо с аметистом, которое сочеталось с фиолетовым нарядом Джокера.

— Аоки Рейка-сама, моя Cure Beauty, — нежно сказал Джокер, его улыбка стала приятнее, чем она когда-либо видела. — Дашь ли ты худшему из Королевства Bad End его счастливый конец?

Она пробормотала, отступив назад. — Достаточно! — она взмахнула рукой, намереваясь отшвырнуть коробку. Вместо этого ее рука скользнула сквозь его пальцы, как будто он был всего лишь голограммой и Джокер исчез в множестве карт.

Рейка обернулась, ища его в розовой пустоте. Он где-то хихикнул, заставив ее сердце сжаться.

Ей показалось, что она услышала, как ее имя отозвалось эхом, но вместо хихикающего мальчишеского голоса, казалось, что оно исходило от ее подруг.

— Рейка-тян! Рейка-тян!

Ей удалось приблизиться к зову на три шага, прежде чем пара рук схватила ее за плечи, оттянув ее назад.

— Давай договоримся, Beauty, — сказал Джокер ей на ухо. — Ты должна уехать в следующем месяце, верно? Тогда в день твоего отъезда я приду к тебе домой. Если ты уедешь в Британию, я буду знать, что твоё сердце похолодело по отношению ко мне, и я не буду унижаться, преследуя тебя. Я даже не ступлю ногой на клочок европейской земли. Но если ты останешься в Японии, тогда это будет днём нашей свадьбы, моя дорогая.

— Свадьба… — повторила она, ее горло сжалось. Она сделала единственное, что могла придумать. Собрав силы, она вздернула локтем и схватила его за грудь.

Он испуганно вскрикнул, ослабив хватку настолько, что она смогла вырваться, но когда она повернулась к нему лицом, Джокер поцеловал кончики двух пальцев и легонько подул.

— T.T.F.N**, — сказал он, невозмутимо.

Он щелкнул пальцами…

…И Рейка снова была в школе, теперь под ярким солнечным светом вместо полигона для стрельбы из лука.

Она обняла себя, сильно дрожа, когда последние следы отчаяния покинули ее разум. Ее разум вернулся в полной мере, когда остальные Precure выбежали из-за угла здания.

* * *

Той ночью Джокер стоял на поверхности обычно темного пруда, сложив руки на груди. Он ухмыльнулся картине перед ним, такой ясной, как будто это был телевизор.

Рейка бросилась и переворачивалась на кровать, не в силах долго оставаться на одном месте. Она лежала на одной стороне, зажмурив глаза, только чтобы ее лицо покраснело, и ее глаза снова открылись. Сделав несколько вдохов, она перевернулась на другую сторону, чтобы процесс повторился снова.

— У нас был незабываемый совместный день, не так ли, дорогая? — он подшучивал над ее изображением. — Похоже, ты не получишь свой «прекрасный сон» сегодня вечером, — он почти чувствовал, как от нее исходит разочарование и тревога, и с помощью правильных манипуляций он может быть уверен, что она станет вечным резервуаром плохой энергии, которую можно будет использовать.

— Если бы мы не были заклятыми врагами, я бы на самом деле почувствовал себя оскорбленным, — хмыкнул он, прижимаясь щекой к его ладони.

Кто-то может сказать, что он должен был лишить ее жизни в тот день, но он так не веселился годами. Перед ним простиралась новая игра, и если она означала уменьшение Precure на одного участника, будь то ее отъезд из страны или ее смерть, в таком случае у Императора Пьеро было на одного воина меньше, чтобы противостоять ему.

Хотя он надеялся, что она все еще будет жива, когда вернется его хозяин. Со смертью остальных Precure она могла бы отчаиваться настолько, что он смог бы вмешаться и убедить ее присоединиться к его армии — как только она увидит, что он был единственным, кто остался в живых, чтобы дать ей задуматься. Это может быть интересным поворотом.

Если только у неё уже был бы плохой конец, он задумчиво размышлял, перенося вес на другое бедро. В его мыслях вспыхнул блаженный кошмарный сценарий: девушка с ледяным сердцем помогала ему утопить саму вселенную в отчаянии, безжалостная для всех, кроме него… Но он раздавил мечту почти так же быстро, как она появилась.

Он не держал никакой надежды для себя; его единственная истинная цель состояла в том, чтобы его хозяин осуществил свою темную мечту. Если светлое семейное будущее Императора Пьеро было окрашено в чёрный из-за действий женщины, которую он когда-то почитал, кем был Джокер, чтобы предаваться приятным развлечениям, в которых было отказано его господину?

Рейка раздраженно выдохнула, отвлекая его от мыслей. Она положила руку на лоб, уставившись в темный потолок и неосознанно встретила пристальный взгляд Джокера.

Ухмылка Джокера расширилась, и он опустился на колени, касаясь пруда.

Рейка резко выпрямилась, когда рядом с её подушкой появилась красная роза с темно-фиолетовой лентой с прикрепленной картой Туза Червей. Ее вопль удивления был более мелодичным для ушей Джокера, чем величайшая симфония.

Самое веселое за все эти ГОДЫ, усмехнулся он про себя.

КОНЕЦ

* * *

A/N:

Затем Рейка собрала вещи и уехала в Великобританию, не оглядываясь. Конец.

Автор уже была поклонником Commedia dell'Arte/Harlequinade до обнаружения этого аниме, поэтому она захотел включить Коломбину и Арлекина, которые являются женой Пьеро и ее любовником, в традиционном каноне CdA. (В любом случае, этот фанфик - AU, так в чем же вред?).

Кроме того, есть ли у магических персонажей фактический возраст? Если это так, то она могла пропустить этот эпизод, но для неё персонажи кажутся такими, будто они должны быть нестареющими(кроме Маджорины), поскольку сказки должны быть вечными историями. Так что она лично для себя сравнивает их с Питером Пэном, вечно одного возраста, если только они не подверглись магическому воздействию(как Марджорина превращающиеся из феи в старую ведьму). Она не уверена, какого возраста Джокер, но он выглядит и ведет себя как вечный подросток. Как вы думаете?

P.S.

* - здесь используется слово "hots", которое означает "запасть", "пылкие чувства" и т.д.

** - Это британский сленг "Ta ta for now", что означает "пока". Джокер так шутит поскольку пытается уговорить Рейку уехать в Британию. Американская аудитория знает этот сленг, как броскую фразу Тигрули из "Винни Пух"(изначально "Винни Пух" был англо-британской книжкой).


End file.
